


Happy Nest

by athenasmile



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Could still be compliant with canon, F/F, Flirting, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmile/pseuds/athenasmile
Summary: It had been a tradition of TWICE to shuffle roommates and room assignments every year to be able to get closer with everyone. This year, it's Sana, Tzuyu, and the two-person room. Will Tzuyu survive?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 68





	Happy Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is based on Nakamura Yukichi’s manga/doujin of the same title. No copyright infringement intended.  
> HAPPY SATZU DAY EVERYONE!

“You’re so pretty, Tzuyu!” A male fan shouted during the fan meet.

A group of male fans could be seen waving their hands wildly at the youngest member of the girl group TWICE. On the other side of the stage, another TWICE member could also be seen interacting with their fans, but this time, all were girls.

“I wish Sana would look here too” Someone from the same group of male fans commented, and even though it was not said loudly, Tzuyu still heard it.

Chou Tzuyu, who was reserved, and Minatozaki Sana, who was outgoing — based on their personalities, were on opposite sides of the spectrum. And they were also roommates.

* * *

Tzuyu had come back later than usual after having been invited out to eat. Upon reaching her room, she heard noises that couldn’t possibly have come from only one person.

“Sana! I told you to stop bringing girls over!” Tzuyu opened the door to see said girl with her hands on another girl.

Having been caught, the girl immediately ran past Tzuyu out the door, letting out an apology and a goodbye.

“It’s fine~ Come again next time.” Sana waved back at the girl.

Tzuyu closed the door, and followed Sana into her room. “We agreed in the beginning, ‘No bringing guys over’, right?”

“She’s a gi-”

“I meant that generally — as in not just boys, you...you!” Though Tzuyu said it a bit loudly, there was also a teasing tone to her voice, letting Sana know that it was fine to joke back.

“It’s fine since we didn’t have sex, right? After all, didn’t you take a trip to smoochville with some guy before coming back today?”

“I did not! Stop teasing me!” Tzuyu blushed, walking out of Sana’s room in defeat.

For the N-th time that week, Tzuyu wondered how Momo and Mina were able to room with Sana the past year. After all, the two had only recently started sharing a room together. Every year, ever since they started living in the condominium-like dormitory provided by the company, it had been decided by the group to shuffle roommates among the three rooms. There were rooms for four, three and two, and this year, Sana and Tzuyu were drawn for the two-person room. There were concerns raised by the other girls — namely Jeongyeon and Jihyo, but Tzuyu insisted that she could handle Sana. 

“Even though I told Jihyo and Jeongyeon that I can handle you, how many girls have visited in a week?” Tzuyu closed the refrigerator door, handing a bottle of tea to Sana, whose footsteps she heard becoming nearer.

“Maybe about 10?~”

Looking at the older girl had her blushing in indignation. “Don’t walk around in your underwear!” Tzuyu walked towards the couch away from Sana.

“Tzuyu is so pure, it’s cute.”

“Don’t call me pure! And don’t casually flirt with me!”

“Well, that’s fine with me,” Sana approached Tzuyu on the couch, bringing her face inches away from hers before continuing in a whisper. “But don’t fall in love with me.”

The statement left the younger girl in shock, only leaning back after a few seconds. “Huh?! What are you saying? I’m not desperate to be in a relationship to fall for you.”

Sana had sat down beside Tzuyu, facing her — sides leaning on the backrest, arm propped for support under her chin, her head tilted as she stared at the younger girl. “You’d fall for me at once if I got serious.”

* * *

All throughout the following day, Tzuyu had been distracted by Sana’s statement. The other members of TWICE noticed and worried for her, asking her if she was okay. Since Tzuyu assured them before that she could handle Sana as a roommate, she didn’t want to worry them now, so she just made an excuse about being tired. That made Jihyo give them the whole afternoon to rest. Which simply gave Tzuyu more time to think about Sana.

Tzuyu liked to think that the only reason why Sana had been filling her mind was because she was worried for her. Sana was messy, easily tempted, brash, absent-minded and sloppy. She could probably list a whole lot more, but that simply validated why she couldn’t leave her roommate alone.

Although, she’d also admit that Sana took care of her too. Tzuyu had always found it difficult to express herself, so whenever a fan or a reporter asks her a question, Sana was quick to help her. She also always included Tzuyu in conversations especially when she couldn’t join in by herself. Sana also found it easy to make her smile more — something the fans had commented made her prettier.

So lost in her thoughts, Tzuyu did not notice that Sana was already in the room with her, until she heard her muttering.

“Oh. She really did come.” Sana peeked from the window in Tzuyu’s room.

Tzuyu approached Sana from behind, trying to find who Sana was looking at. “Isn’t she th-”

“Yes. She wouldn’t believe me even when I turned her down saying that I have a girlfriend.”

“So she came to stalk you? Wow.”

After a few seconds of the two of them simply staring at the girl in the garden, Tzuyu had seemed to process Sana’s words. “Wait, you have a girlfriend?”

“Hm? Of course not. I won’t be able to play around if I did.”

“I guess.”

“We did kiss though.”

“No wonder she’s stalking you!”

Distracted by their conversation, the two had failed to notice that the girl they were observing had already moved to the door of their room, and was already knocking.

“Maybe it’d be better if I _had_ a girlfriend.” Sana looked at Tzuyu with mischief in her eyes. The stare had Tzuyu swallowing air.

After a few more seconds of knocking, the door finally opened to Tzuyu with her arms crossed, and the best glare she could muster. “What do you want?”

“W-where’s Sana? I know she’s in there. Please, let me talk to her.”

“I don’t mind. You may even talk on the bed we just used.” Tzuyu moved to the side, daring the girl to enter the room.

The girl simply turned around and left, her back shaking as she walked away.

As Tzuyu closed the door, Sana couldn’t help but laugh at Tzuyu’s acting. Tzuyu, however, was not having any of it. No rebuttal on anything — merely went to her room in silence. This had Sana worried, so she followed the younger girl. “That was really cruel. She was crying when she left, you know?”

Sana approached the taller girl and hugged her from behind in comfort — Sana’s head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, patting the younger girl’s head as she did so. “I’m sorry for making you do something you didn’t like.”

“Let me go. I’m fine.”

“Nope.”

“Aren’t you just using that as an excuse to sexually harass me?”

“Not at all? If I was, it would be something like this.” Sana shifted her arms — one arm moving lower towards her hips, the other just below her breasts. She had also tilted her head to nibble on the girl’s neck.

When Tzuyu tried to move away, Sana simply turned to face her — the hand under her chest now caressing her cheeks, the other secured on her hips to be able to decrease the distance between them.

In a daze, Tzuyu had lowered her head down, angling her lips to match Sana’s. Just a few more inches and she’d finally be able to feel how soft Sana’s lips were.

“Sana?!” Momo knocked on their door. “Are you dressed yet? Let’s go, I’m hungry!”

“Just a second!” Sana separated from Tzuyu, going out of her room as if nothing had happened.

After hearing the door shut, Tzuyu’s thoughts finally came back to her.

_“W-w-what?! What’s wrong with me?! Was I actually about to kiss her?!”_ Tzuyu traced the places Sana had touched — from her hips and just under her chest, as if hugging herself, to her cheeks, and finally her lips. _“It’s going to be so awkward when she comes back.”_

Tzuyu never left her room that night.

* * *

During their break from practice the next day, Tzuyu noticed Sana happily typing on her phone. She couldn't help but wonder who Sana was chatting. She had been staring at her for so long that Sana noticed her, gave her a smile, and held her stare. Tzuyu felt her heart skip a beat, and simply averted her gaze. Tzuyu tried to convince herself that she only became flustered because she was _caught_ staring, and not because she was _actually_ staring _._

Eventually, Tzuyu’s distractedness caught up with her work. During their pair dance on the 2nd pre-chorus of _“Dance The Night Away”_ , Sana had been looking at her _differently_ that she had to look away from her to stop her from getting _too_ distracted. It caused her to trip on Sana’s foot, and was about to fall down when Sana caught her by the waist — like a dip in dancing, causing them to stare at each other’s eyes once more.

In that short moment, Tzuyu felt as if it were only the two of them in the world, and made her see and feel Sana differently than usual, as if highlighting the parts that made her beautiful — soft, slender hands, supple waist, long eyelashes, expressive eyes, tender voice — and all these were focused on her.

_“I’ll definitely fall for her if she gets serious.”_

* * *

“I’m really glad we finally got to have dinner together. It’s been so long since the last.” Her best friend sat across her on a table near the windows in a classy restaurant. “What’s new with you? It’s the first time you asked _me_ out.”

“Are you saying that I only ask you out if I need something?” Tzuyu pouted. “I do ask you out from time to time though.”

“Okay, fine. Kidding aside, really, what’s new? I heard that you’ve changed roommates again. Who’re you-” Elkie’s question was cut short when Tzuyu abruptly stood up, and looked outside. “Oh hey, isn’t that Sana? Guess she’s out on a date too.”

Tzuyu never heard whatever else Elkie was saying as she bolted outside, and chased after Sana.

“Sana!” Tzuyu grabbed said girl’s hands, turning her around.

“Oh? Tzuyu.” Sana greeted. “My hand-”

Having been pointed out, Tzuyu let go of the hand she was holding for a while. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

_“Why did I hold onto her hand like that? It’s as if...”_

Tzuyu’s rambling and thinking were stopped as she felt something soft on her lips.

“Sorry. Seems like I have an earlier engagement.” Sana addressed the girl she was with, hugging Tzuyu as she did so.

After the short trip back to their room, the shock from being kissed — in public most especially — had disappeared, and had Tzuyu frantically pacing in front of Sana, who was seated on the couch, removing her jacket and boots. “Unbelievable! I can’t believe you did something like that!”

“‘Something like that’?”

The statement made her blush — the memory and feeling of the kiss coming back.

“K-kissing me…” Tzuyu whispered, covering her face in embarrassment.

“It’s because you looked like you wanted me to do it.” Sana teased.

“What?!” Tzuyu stopped in front of the undressing girl. “And why are you undressing here?!”

“Did you hate it? The kiss.”

“W-well, maybe ‘hate’ is too mu-” Tzuyu made the wrong move to look at her roommate in the eyes.

_“There it is again.”_

“Y-you’re too close.”

Sana moved closer, and whispered. “You can avoid it.”

Tzuyu did nothing to move away — her mind blank, while her heart merely continued to beat faster.

Sana moved even closer. “Shall we confirm it?”

“Confirm wha-” Sana pecked her on the lips, and had a smile on her knowing face.

“Se-sexual harassment.” Tzuyu was kissed once more, a little bit longer than the meager peck she had.

“How was it?” Sana asked, starting to breathe heavily, much the same as her partner.

“Oka-” Sana pulled Tzuyu to her, making her straddle her as she grabbed her by the head to deepen their kiss.

_“It’s really annoying but,”_ Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Sana’s neck. _“Sana’s kisses feel very good.”_

* * *

After an hour of making out on the couch, Sana separated from Tzuyu to grab a bottle of tea.

“How was it? It felt good, right?”

Tzuyu took the bottle Sana was giving, still lying on the couch, trying to catch her breath. 

_“As expected of a veteran, it felt super good. But I won’t tell her that, no matter what.”_

Not like Tzuyu had to, it was very obvious to the both of them that the kiss was _amazing._

“I’m glad.” Sana let out a giggle. “I wanted to test and see if Tzuyu would fall for me.”

That had the younger girl sitting up, to look at her roommate who was crouching on the floor in front of her.

“I knew you were going to have a meal there with Elkie, so I asked Momo to disguise for me and walked there hoping you would see it, and soon enough, you came for me. You were so adorable.”

“Huh?” Sana moved to kneel in front of her for added reach, and pecked her on the cheek.

“You guys tricked me?! I can’t believe Elkie and Momo were in on it too!”

“I didn’t trick you. After all, you really do love me, right?”

Tzuyu’s eyes met Sana’s — seeing once more, and finally being able to identify the emotion that had her feeling weird every time she looked at the older girl. And for just a moment, Tzuyu was able to admit to herself, even just to herself, of her feelings for the Japanese beauty. _“Yes. I am in love with you as well.”_

“You’re insufferable.” Tzuyu stood up, and went straight to her room.

“Tzuyu!”

* * *

_[Extra]_

“So, was it a success?” Elkie approached Momo, who was removing the wig she was wearing.

“I think so? Sana would still have to make Tzuyu realize her feelings though.” Momo shrugged, placing the disguise she wore in the paper bag she had.

“You don’t have to worry about that. Tzuyu _definitely_ will. She was so distracted through the whole evening.”

The two laughed at the situation they were in.

“So, want to have dinner with me instead?”

“Let’s go!”


End file.
